


leave a message.

by lulumonch



Series: dadvid oneshots [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: 2 shot!, Angst, David Acting as Max's (Camp Camp) Parental Figure, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective David (Camp Camp), Short, Swearing, angsty, basically just them calling, dadvid, intended lowercase, not ship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonch/pseuds/lulumonch
Summary: when no one else is near you,so no one else can hear you,tell me everything.





	1. see you around.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! the song used in the title/summary is 'leave a message' by Gnash. i hope you enjoy!

david felt the excitement he felt almost every year as june drew nearer and nearer.

camp was finally just around the corner, and yes- while he enjoyed teaching his students at the elementary school down the street- he really just needed that open and fresh air you can only find out in the woods of camp campbell.

he was even more excited to see that all of his campers from last year already had their registration forms emailed. the bunch of kids last year were truly a special group, a group who learned from david and a group that even taught david some things along the way, he was ecstatic to see that they wanted to come back again.

well, all except max.

he waited and refreshed his email over a dozen times, silently hoping that_ anything _pertaining to the child would magically appear, but alas, he seemed to have dropped off the radar.

parents day was a day david would never forget, and the man had a feeling in his gut that this had something to do with it. or maybe max really _did_ hate camp campbell, but that didn't seem logical, given the fact that he's pulled off two huge, nearly impossible stunts to keep the camp open in the past.

david ran his hand through his hair with a sigh as he continued to grade papers, mind still thrumming with worry for the ten year old boy.

he remembers the last day of camp like yesterday, bittersweet and melancholic.

_soon enough, after several tears and goodbyes, everyone was all packed onto the bus, all except one._

_the cynical troublemaker, the clever rebel, the classic shit-starter, the one man hellraiser._

_max._

_he had a small, worn out book bag slung over one shoulder as he stared at the bus with uncertain eyes._

_before he could step further, david bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder. max whipped around, and let out a smug scoff when he saw david's face, but the smile on his face said otherwise. _

_"hey, max." david said quietly with a smile, the grass tickling his knee. max raised an eyebrow in question, murmuring something about david being a weirdo. the older man tugged a slip of paper from his pocket and tucked it into max's small hand. the boy looked down at it, then up at david. "if this isn't your social security number, keep it." he snorted._

_david playfully rolled his eyes. "no silly, it's my number. if you're ever in trouble or need help, i'll pick up!" max stared at the slip of paper again, his smile dropping into a more serious expression. david placed a hand on max's shoulder. "max, if you need anything or if anything happens, know you're not alone and you don't have to do that whole 'independent rebel' thing, okay? i've got you." he spoke quietly over the whisper of the wind._

_after parent's day, he was especially concerned with what he was going home to. he wanted max to know if he needed anything, david cared about him._

_max clenched his fist with the piece of paper, staring at it like his lifeline. he quickly shoved it in his pocket before he did something that surprised the both of them._

_he rammed himself forward, wrapping his arms around david's neck tightly, his face on his shoulder._

_david was quick to reciprocate, smiling widely as he hugged the boy. for several moments, it was perfect._

_after a few seconds, max abruptly pulled away, but his lips were curled into a half smile._

_"thanks, dumbass." he muttered, adjusting his book bag, trying to fight his smirk off. david responded with a wide smile and an "of course, max." before the boy began slowly walking to the bus door, dragging his feet along._

_he turned to david one final time. the wind wafted his dark raven curls that were tucked into his hood, his jacket strings flowing like streamers. the sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow onto max's bronze skin, his narrow emerald eyes observing david._

_"this is it, huh camp-man?" he asked with a raised eye brow and a grin._

_david smiled, beaming. "this isn't goodbye, it's see you later!"_

_max let out a small huff of air as a chuckle, walking onto the first step before turning his head over his shoulder._

_his eyes had a familiar glint, paired with his unmistakable smirk._

_"i'll see you around, david."_

_before he could respond, the bus doors closed with a loud hiss._

_and just like that, he was gone._

something about that day resonated with david, maybe it was the uncertainty in the young boy's eyes, maybe it was the hug, heck, maybe it was even the unusual amount of smiles, but whatever it was, david couldn't brush it off.

max hasn't called, texted, or reached out in any way. something didn't feel right, but david tried to push it down quickly.

the redhead took his time finishing the rest of his papers, trying to keep his thoughts and worries about max to a minimum. he began to get ready for bed, brushing his teeth, showering, changing into his pajamas, and finally collapsing into his bed with a content smile.

sleep came easy, given the exhaustion from grading papers and reading over camp registration letters, david soon found his eyelids got heavier and heavier until they finally fell, his last thought being that he hoped max was okay, wherever he was.

* * *

david awoke to the sound of loud ringing.

he rubbed his eyes groggily. _is it already time to wake up? _he yawned loudly as his hand blindly searched his night table for his phone. once he retrieved it, he squinted at the brightness before realizing it wasn't his alarm, but rather a phone call from an unknown number.

_who the heck calls at- _david checked the time with a swipe of his finger- _2:49 in the morning! _he wondered in his mind, clicking the 'accept' button nonetheless.

"hello?" he asked into the phone, clearing his throat immediately after.

there was shuffling on the other end of the line for a considerable amount of time as david perked up in a confused matter.

_"hi."_ the reply was short and simple and _really _familiar....

david gasped with realization. he would know that moody tone anywhere!

"max!" he shouted happily into the phone, relief flooding his body. he had so many questions, so many things he wanted to say.

_"yeah, hi. um, sorry i didn't call earlier. i had a lot of shit happening." _his voice was tired and worn out. he sounded way older than a ten year old should sound. he sounded broken and upset.

"no, that's okay, max! are y-" david cut himself off as he listened closely to the other end. the speaker was was too static-y, indicating that he was outside in the wind, along with the sound of cars beeping distantly. red flags went off immediately in david's head as he fully sat up, three thoughts racing through his mind. _where is max? is max safe? how can i make max safe?_

"hey, are you outside?" he asked in a panic. _why would max be out this late? what's happening?_

there was silence on the other end for a handful of moments.

_"yeah."_ max's voice cracked and so did david's heart.

before david could speak, max sniffled and went on. _"my uh, my parents. we got in this- this big fight and-" _it sounded like max pulled the phone away from his face to yell a string of curses and aggressively sniffle.

"max, it's okay, it's okay. you're going to be okay. what happened? talk to me." his voice probably sounded panicky and freaked out, but he couldn't help it. his heart was beating incredibly fast with worry. 

max exhaled shakily. _"david, they were...they were real mad this time. and they just kind of pushed me around a bit and-"" _david's heart _dropped._ the breath got knocked from his lungs and he clutched his bed sheets tightly in his fingers.

david quickly interrupted. "max! max, are you hurt?" he asked quickly, nervously awaiting a response.

there was silence again. _"just a few bruises, nothing i can't handle."_ he muttered, clearly trying to sound tough. david felt a hot, white rage spike in his chest. he has very rarely felt this kind of hate, but god. he really would just _love_ to have a talk with max's shitty excuses for parents one day.

"okay. you're gonna be okay. why are you outside?" he asked, trying to stay levelheaded while unconsciously sliding his feet into his slippers at the edge of his bed.

max coughed quietly. _"they kicked me out." _max has never sounded so small and vulnerable in his life. _"they fucking kicked me out, david and i'm scared, and i don't know what the **fuck** to do!" _max's voice was on the borderline of a panic attack.

david was quick to grab a jacket, along with his keys as he sandwiched his phone between his shoulder and cheek, trying to ignore the anger for max's parents. _focus on getting max somewhere safe, deal with his scumbag parents later. _he quickly reminded himself.

"it's alright, bud. breathe, breathe. where are you? i can come get you." he declared into the phone, his heart beating fast.

max sniffled. _"i'll text you the street. i'm at the bus stop right around the corner."_

david was rushing out of the door before the words were even out of max's mouth. he stopped in front of his car, hand resting on the door handle, exhaling deeply into the phone. "it's going to be okay, max. you're going to be okay. remember what i said? i've got you, okay? i care about you." he needed max to know he _cares_, he needed max to know he's not as worthless as his parents' think.

max mumbled a quick _"okay." _

david closed the door, starting up his car. "okay, will you be fine until i get there, bud?" he asked worriedly.

_"yeah. i'll uh, text you the address." _he coughed into the speaker.

david sighed and leaned back in the seat, just wanting max to be safe.

_"by the way, david?" _max's cracked voice spoke up suddenly.

david shot up from leaning back. "yeah, what's up, max?" he asked kindly.

there was an air of hesitation surrounding the silence that followed.

_"just- thanks. thank you a lot. i uh- fucking- thanks. yeah." _he huffed on the other end.

david had a small, bittersweet smile resting on his lips. 

he opened his mouth to respond,but before he could, the boy had already ended the call.


	2. home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> david and max go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the feedback! responding to everyones' sweet comments are my favorite part of writing all these stories! you all are incredibly generous, so much love to you all! <3

_god, my face fucking hurts_, max dully noted to himself.

he sat on the dirty bus bench, back pressed against the cracked and foggy glass surrounding him, shielding him from the slight drizzle of rain as the stars in the sky were replaced with dark, fluffy clouds.

he almost felt embarrassed about calling david for help and briefly considered grabbing his shit and booking it so he wouldn't have to face the worried glances and the soft stares when he got here. _they're fake. he doesn't give two shits about me. i'm probably just some annoying camper that won't get out of his hair. _his thoughts were intrusive and they hurt more than the mark on his cheek.

he didn't know who else to call, and honestly? if he's being completely truthful with himself, he's been itching to call david ever since he slipped his number into his own fingers.

he harshly picked at the holes on his jeans, glaring down at his hands. he looked at his ratty book bag, resting close to his hip and he scoffed bitterly. he barely had time to pack anything and his mind could barely function over all the yelling and screaming.

_he had to get out of here. that was the only coherent thought he could process, the rest being drowned out by the muffled, but loud shouting and glass breaking._

_max exhaled shakily, quickly ransacking his (already pretty empty) drawers to grab a few hoodies and t-shirts, shoving them in his bag, along with a pillow that had no case and a thin folded blanket that had multiple holes tearing through the worn red fabric._

_max lifted his mattress, snatching the four protein bars he stored there (originally, they were for the nights when his parents neglected to feed him, choosing to argue instead. max found it to be easier to just slip into his room and munch on one of said protein bars rather than get into it. last time he interfered, it was not pretty.)_

_he could **hear** his own heart beating in his ears, louder than the arguing outside of his room and louder than the sound of multiple glasses breaking. he really hoped that he was just packing this bag for nothing, he hoped that everything would be fine and-_

_max's father crashed into his small room._

_but then again, when has the universe ever listened to any of his hopes?_

_"you." his voice was slurred, stone cold, and harsh all at once and max felt panic rise in his chest. he exhaled once more, swallowing his fear before turning on his heel, unzipped bag in hand._

_max stared up at his father, whom was clearly drunk. he wobbled towards him and the familiar panic rose once again as fear glued him to his spot. in an instant, his dad was dragging him by his hood, towards the living room as he stumbled over his own feet and stuttered over his words._

_the man harshly threw him towards a coffee table and max bit his lip to hold in any noise as the corner of the table rammed into his side._

_his mother stood stiffly, watching the scene unfold. the (not so) funny thing is, she **always** argued with his father, always yelling at him and going back and forth in loud arguments with him. but as soon as he brought max into it, she was quiet. she was scared. and she never stood up for him._

_max used to ask her to, used to **beg** her to do something. she used to look like she would consider it, but now? now, she didn't even try._

_instead, she would purse her lips and cross her arms, watching with distant eyes._

_"y'know you think you're **so** tough, right max?" he snorted in a drunken haze. max was too scared to form words, only able to get out a pathetic, small, and quiet "no."_

_it took a full five seconds to process the fact that he'd gotten punched, the delayed pain stinging his face as his fingers lightly brushed his cheek in shock. he distantly heard his father laughing sadistically at his reaction, making his cheeks flush in embarrassment for being so fucking **weak.**_

_he looked desperately over to his mother, eyes pleading for her to do something. she only looked at max, eyes dead with no remorse, no pity, no **love**. she simply looked away, suddenly more interested in the carpet under her feet than max._

_another kick, another slap, another hit. max barely felt it. he was numb. _

_his father then grabbed max by the chin, forcing him to look into his own cold eyes. his lips were twisted into a sick grin._

_"look at you, already got your bag packed. ready to go live on your own? fine. get the **fuck** out then." his words rang into max's ears, echoed into his skull, in his heart._

_max scrambled to his feet, peeling his face away from his dad's rough hands. he quickly snatched his book bag from the floor, zipping it as fast as he could, trying to get out before he got another smack upside his head._

_his mother glanced at max. maybe it was a trick of the light, but there was **something** in her eyes. but as soon as it was there, it was gone as she merely stepped out of the way of the door, allowing max to finally get out. _

_this wasn't a home. it was a fucking war-zone._

the loud slam of a car door broke max out of his thoughts and his fists reflexively curled up, ready to defend himself.

his body relaxed when he heard the sound of a familiar voice muttering _"oh my god, max!"_

the sound of rain was louder than before and he watched david take three long strides through a puddle to get to the bus bench.

he sat next to the boy and next thing he knew, he was being held in a tight embrace by the red-head. if this were any normal occasion, max would've pulled away abruptly, but now, touch-starved, angry, and upset, he gratefully leaned into his chest.

after a few moments of no speaking, just the sounds of david's panicked breath growing back to normal and rain pattering the glass above them with cars beeping and driving distantly, david pulled away, lightly holding max by his shoulders.

david frantically searched his face, his pale fingers brushing over the bruise that had formed on his cheek. max winced slightly, hissing in pain and david quickly pulled his hand away.

"are you okay?" he asked quietly, eyes sparkling with worry. max snorted at the question, looking up at him with his eyebrows raised in a way that said _really?_

david laughed breathily, bordering hysterical. "right. yeah, probably not the smartest question." he said aloud, mostly to himself. max squinted his eyes up at david before letting out a small snivel of laughter.

david has his eyebrows raised in worry and confusion. before he could ask what was so funny, max's small fingers reached up to brush his chin, which had very short, barely visible stubble. "dude, i didn't even know if it was physically possible for you to grow facial hair." his voice was crackled and sounded worn out beyond repair. 

the older man clearly saw he was just looking for a distraction, so he indulged, glad to give the boy something to smile about.

after a few minutes of max playfully bullying david over his facial hair, it was quiet.

max's lips, which had been upturned into a small smile just a few moments ago, was back to his original frown in an instant.

"hey, come on. let's get you patched up." david smiled softly, gently guiding max off the bench. the duo quickly walked through the rain and into david's car, max hugging his knees in the passenger seat and david clutching the wheel tightly in the driver's.

as david drove, it was silent. max shoved himself into the corner of the seat, trying to make himself take up as little space as possible. he stared out of the window, watching the rain dribble onto the glass.

"david." 

max's voice surprised both of them. "yeah, what's up?" he prompted, worriedly glancing between the road and the small boy curled into the seat next to him.

"what's...what's going to happen to me now?" his voice was uncharacteristically small and david swore that if his heart could break any more than it already has this night, it would've.

david exhaled sharply. that was a loaded question.

"i'm not going to lie to you, max. i really have no idea. i can't promise anything." he admitted truthfully, causing max to bite on the inside of his cheek harshly. "but!" he exclaimed. "what i can promise is that i'm going to be here the whole time. every step of the way. whether you like it or not." he declared, his mouth finally forming into that bright smile that max once hated in the summer. now, it was more comforting than annoying.

"i'm not going to sugarcoat this time either. your parents, they're...they're _assholes_." max gasped at the word, his eyebrows raised in shock as he stared at the tall man next to him. he took a deep breath before continuing. "they're fools for not being able to see what an _amazing_ kid you truly are. they don't deserve you. and _you_ don't deserve to be treated like you're any less than how great you really are."

max let the words sink in, blinking rapidly to avoid crying because it's been a _long_ fucking time since someone had told him that he was a good kid. max opened his mouth, but no words came out.

he stared up at david, who was now looking down at him, the red light in front of them illuminating his face, highlighting his small smile. he placed his hand lightly onto the boy's shoulder.

"i know you remember me telling you this before, and i'll say it a thousand more times until you believe it, but you-" the man sighed quietly.

_"you deserve to be happy, max."_

in an instant, his face was illuminated by green and his eyes were back on the road, but one of his hands were still gently resting on his shoulder. max scrubbed his eyes quickly, swiping away any tears.

"god, you're fucking cheesy." max laughed, but david smiled gently, he knew the boy well enough by now to know that was his own cryptic way of saying thank you.

max sniffled, unconsciously leaning into the touch of david's hand. "where are we going now?" he asked in a small, tired voice.

david smiled widely at the question. "home."

_home _was such an unfamilar, complicated concept to max. but for some godforsaken reason, when david said it, it felt _right._

"home." max muttered, mostly to himself, testing out the word on his lips.

his mouth curled into a small grin.

"yeah, i'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i rarely write stories with more than one chapter, so this was a bit challenging! i look forward to doing it again! please let me know what you thought <3 thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are well appreciated! thank you! :) i’ll have the second chapter up soon!


End file.
